Mokuba's addiction
by Cuteandsweet
Summary: Mokuba becomes addicted to a video game he purchased.


Mokuba's addiction

Mokuba stood outside on the front porch waiting anxiously for the mailman to arrive.

"Come on come on what's taking so long?" Mokuba thought as he checked his black watch that was strapped around his small wrist every couple of secounds.

Seto is working from his home office today, so Mokuba had to be extra sneeky...if his brother ever found out what he bought he would not be very happy.

Mokuba squealed when he saw the mailman place a small cardbored package in the mailbox. He leaped off the porch and ran out to the mailbox. He grabbed his package and ran back into the Kaiba mansion.

After he shut and locked the large oak door he quickly put the package up under his shirt, he then quickly glanced around nervously, making sure nobody was watching him. To his relief nobody was around.

Mokuba started up the steps, trying his best to hold the package in place under his shirt so he wouldn't drop it. He tiptoed at first but when he reached near the top he made a mad dash to his bedroom.

Once he was inside his huge boyish bedroom with countless video games and clothes scattered across his plush blue carpet; he walked over to his wodden desk and sat down on his comfortable black leather chair.

Mokuba pulled out a pair of sharp siccors from one of his desk drawers and began cutting away at the cardbord box in his hands. "_Why do they have to put on so much tape?" _Mokuba complained.

After a bit of a struggle he finally got the box opened and pulled out what was inside.

" A smirk grew onto the young Kaiba's face as he read what was in his hands._ "The World of Warcraft."_

Mokuba wasted no more time on staring at the box, he was eager to play and wanted to get it installed into his computer as soon as he could.

It took about an hour for the game to fully install; Mokuba had the fastest computer in all of the world, well it seemed that way anyway.

Mokuba quickly made his account name and password.

**Account: Ilovemyniisama**

**password: Mokie **

He typed in the info and now was at create a charator mode.

It took him about fifteen minutes to create his charator, he decided to go with a bloodelf from the horde team. It was a hunter and has long black hair pulled up into a pony tail, he also gave his bloodelf a small goatee. He named it Mokuba, which to his surprise wasn't already taken, since it was an online game you could only have one name on each server, and the server Mokuba chose was called...'Anub'Arak.'

_"It says I get a pet when I reach level 10, and if I get to name it...then I could name it Seto! Or Nii-sama...or Kaiba...hm, I will pick a name when I reach level 10._

Mokuba sat at the computer what seemed like only a few minutes to him but in reality was really a few hours, like eight in the morning until six in the afternoon.

"Mokuba," Seto called and knocked on the door.

"...huh?" Mokuba took a few secounds to reply.

Seto put his hand down on the handle but to his surprise it was locked.

"Mokuba what are you doing in there? your supper is going to get cold," Seto said.

"...I'm in the middle of something. Mokuba replied slowly, his eyes still glued onto the screen in front of him, he was killing a few monsters with his new pet Kaiba, which was a dragonhawk; colored orange and red.

"Like what?" Seto sounded annoyed now, Mokuba was acting strange and he didn't like it.

"I want you down in the dining room in ten minutes, understand?" Seto ordered and then walked away.

Mokuba rolled his eyes, he didn't want to eat, he wasn't hungry...he just wanted to sit and play Warcraft.

Mokuba walked down the stairs and into the dining room, he then took a seat diaganle from his Nii-sama.

"So, where have you been all day Mokuba?" Seto asked, finding it unusal for his little brother not to be following him around like a little lost puppy.

Mokuba picked at his salad. "Oh...around," He replied, still playing a bit with his food. He wasn't really interested in eating any of it.

Seto eyed Mokuba but decided not to push the issue further, maybe he was just tired today.

"Hey Nii-sama, can you ask Isono to pick me up a case of red mountin dew?" Mokuba asked sweetly.

"Red mountin dew huh? Mokuba you know soda isn't good for you," Seto lectured.

"I know Nii-sama, but please just this once? I hardly ever drink soda," Mokuba continued.

Seto sighed. "Fine just this once, but only ONE can a day," Seto said.

"Okay! Thank's Nii-sama!" Mokuba smiled.

Mokuba looked back to his food and frowned. "Um...Nii-sama I'm not very hungry do I have to eat this?" Mokuba asked.

Seto took a bite out of his steak. "No, not if you're not hungry. Are you feeling all right?"

Mokuba pushed himself away from the stylish table. "I feel fine Nii-sama don't worry. I'm going to head back up to my room now, bye Nii-sama.

"Master Mokuba sure seems to be acting strange today," Isono stated while gathering up the young Kaiba's dirty dishes.

"Hm...Isono once you are finished with the dishes go down to the supermarket and pick me up a case of red mountin dew," Seto ordered, ignoring Isono's statement about his little brother. He knew Mokuba was acting weird, he didn't need anyone to tell him that.

"Y-yes sir," Isono replied.

Seto stood up from the table and stuffed his hands in his pockets. "_I don't know what's up with Mokuba, but if he is still acting this way by tomorrow, I will be investigating,"_ Seto thought while walking down the hall that led to his home office.

The next day Mokuba woke up with a stiff neck and back and also a slightly sore face. He never intended to, but he fell asleep at the computer last night. Mokuba looked at the computer screen only to see that his charator died because it was attacked by a monster when he was asleep.

Mokuba yawed and stretched in his seat. He then checked the time on the comptuer, it was nearly seven in the morning. _"Almost seven! Nii-sama will be coming in any minute now to wake me up to go to Kaiba corp!"_ Mokuba quickly shut down his computer. Mokuba glanced around his room and saw that his desk was littered with emty soda cans. "_Did I really drink that whole 24-case of soda last night?" _Mokuba gasped and started shoving all the emty soda cans under his bed.

Mokuba then realized he was in the same outfit that he was in yesterday. Mokuba quickly ran to his walk-in closet and pulled down his blue striped shirt and bright yellow vest and his dark blue jeans. He quickly untied his light blue bandanna from around his neck and lifted his orange and white striped shirt up over his head. He pulled down his light blue jeans and his dark blue underwear and proceeded to dress himself as quickly as possible. Once he was finished dressing himself he kicked the dirty outfit under his bed.

Mokuba was panting and sweating by the time he was finished, he was running all around his room and he didn't exactly get the best night of sleep ever. "_Okay, I admit I do feel a bit bad about staying up later then I was supposed to. I'm supposed to go to bed at eight-thirty. Nii-sama usually tucks me in but I went to his office where I knew he would be working and told him I was tired and that I was going to bed, I gave him a hug and left for my room, I tried to go to sleep, I really did, but I just couldn't stop thinking about Warcraft. I probably fell asleep at my desk around four in the morning. I think that is the lastest I have EVER stayed up in my entire life. Nii-sama sometimes lets me stay up as late as I want to on the weekends, but the latest I ever was able to make it to was a little past tweleve,"_ Mokuba thought.

Mokuba froze in his place when he heard his door open.

"Mokuba it's...time...to..." Seto paused mid-sentence when he saw that his little brother was already awake and dressed.

Mokuba shifted his weight from one foot to the other. "Good m-morning Nii-sama," Mokuba said a bit nervously.

Seto smiled slightly. "Good morning," He replied.

Mokuba gulped when he saw Seto walking twords him.

"Um...Mokuba, you have your shirt on backwords," Seto pointed out when his eyes landed on a white tag sticking out in the front of his shirt.

"Oh! silly me..." Mokuba laughed nervously while changing his shirt around.

Once Seto got a closer look at Mokuba's face he seemed to grow more worried. "Mokuba, your eyes, they are blood shot, you look exhausted kid," Seto said.

Mokuba shook his head. "I'm okay Nii-sama," Mokuba smiled.

"Well...if you say so, go fix your hair up and meet me down in the limo, I have a granola bar in my pocket for your breakfast."

"Kay, Nii-sama."

The day at Kaiba corp seemed like pure torture to Mokuba, he couldn't stop thinking about Warcraft, he wanted-no NEEDED to play so badly! He was already level 30 and it took him only about a day or two.

"Nii-sama is it time to go home yet?" Mokuba whined while checking the clock and seeing it was already seven-thirty PM Seto was working over time, not to catch up on things but to simply get ahead.

Seto placed the papers he was looking through down on his desk and looked over at Mokuba.

"Soon, Mokuba...what's the big rush anyway? You never complaiend about staying late at Kaiba corp before," Seto replied.

"Uh- No reason...I just...want to go home, is all, I'm tired," Mokuba said.

Seto sighed, he to was getting tired, even though he would never admit that.

Seto stood up from his chair and threw some papers and his laptop in his briefcase. "All right, let's go home."

When they got home Mokuba ran up to his room and shut the door.

Seto rolled his eyes. "_What has gotten into him?"_

"Um...Mr...Kaiba...," A shy maid with short black hair said while hanging up Seto's trench coat on the shiney coat rack by the door.

"Hm?" Seto asked.

"I was cleaning master Mokuba's room today, and I found that he has...well...he had a lot of emty soda cans under his bed, and I also found this strange video game case, I know you have a strict rule that he's not allowed to play any video games that are rated teen and up since he is only eleven," She said while handing Seto the video game case.

"World of Warcraft?" Seto narrowed his eyes and tightend his hold on the game case. He heard about this game, and the main reason he never mentioned it to Mokuba was because it was online, meaning you could chat with strangers, he didn't want HIS little brother online chatting with God knows who, a murderer, a pedophile, anyone! "This ends today, noway am I letting my little brother play a video game invented for teens and chatting with creepy old men and other weird people!"

Seto stomped up the stairs and banged on Mokuba's door. "Mokuba, unlock this door right now!"

Mokuba jumped. "_Oh no! Nii-sama sounds angry...he didn't find out did he? no way how could he have? we both have been at Kaiba corp all day."_

Mokuba quickly shut down his computer. "Coming Nii-sama!" Mokuba said while running and unlocked his bedroom door.

Seto barged in. "Why arn't your lights turned on?" Seto asked.

"Uh, trying to save energy..." Mokuba said. _"I enjoy playing video games in the dark also a like watching TV better in the dark as well."_

"Quit lieing, Mokuba," Seto said while flipping the light switch.

"I was sleeping," Mokuba replied.

"You were NOT!" Seto narrowed his eyes at Mokuba, he couldn't bealive Mokuba was actually lieing to him right now, Mokuba NEVER lies! 

Mokuba was startled a bit by his Nii-sama's outburst, to be honest Seto was actually frightning him.

Seto saw that his little brother was becoming frightend so he calmed himself down.

"Mokuba...I know that you have been playing Warcraft." Seto kneeled down to be level with Mokuba. "You know my rules, Mokuba. No video games rated teen and up, when you are thirteen you can play rated teen games. But as for now, you need to be playing games desighned for your age, there is a reason why there is ratings on games. In my opinion Warcraft should be rated mature since you are able to chat with strangers, it's not safe Mokuba. Especially for a boy your age. Do you know how many people would love to get their hands on you? A lot," Seto lectured.

Mokuba looked down at his feet with a frown marked on his face. "I-I'm sorry Nii-sama, I just really like this game, I don't want to stop playing it Nii-sama," Mokuba said.

"I know you don't, but you have to, there is no way I'm letting you play this game until you are age appropriate.

Mokuba sighed. "Okay..."

"Now that that little mess is all over with now, how about I take you to the mall and you can buy a new game that's for your age group?" Seto asked while standing back up.

Mokuba's eyes shot open wide and a huge smile grew onto his face. "Really?" Mokuba asked.

Seto nodded. "But first you need to give me your game, I have the case, but I know you have the game in your disk drive, also I want this game unistalled from your comptuer. Once you have done that, We can go to the mall," Seto said then walked out.

Mokuba sighed and took the game out, he really loved this game and hated to see it go. He sat down and within a few clicks the game was now uninstalled.

"_It's not fare, I'm always to young for the things I love, who cares about age? so I'm eleven I'm not that little! But on the other hand at least I get to get a new game...He's not even punishing me, unless I count the fact I can never play Warcraft again...Nii-sama spoils me._

After the trip to the mall Mokuba ran up to his room and put his new video game 'Cars' in his Xbox 360. He liked the new game that his Nii-sama bought him, it was fun. Even though Mokuba would wrather be playing Warcraft right now, he knew that would never happen in a million of years. Also his Nii-sama told him he knew about him drinking a 24-pack of soda in a day and now he probably won't be able to have soda for a long time either.

_"I guess it's a good thing I don't have Warcraft anymore, I was really addicted, now that I think about it. Even though I had it less then a week. I was lying, sneeking, and just doing stuff that is so unlike me. Nii-sama is always saving me, he saved me from pegasus, the rare hunters, and much more, and now he even saved me from myself."_

~Fin

(A/N:) I do not own yugioh or warcraft or Cars OR ANYTHING ELSE! If you do not know what World of Warcraft is you probably didn't understand this story very much. Warcraft is a real online game its fun. Hey I really have a chractor on Warcraft named Mokuba! And I was shocked that it wasn't taken hehe! ^_^ (Sorry if therer is any spelling/grammar mistakes. I do not have spell check on the computer I wrote this story on.) V.V


End file.
